


Bella's Beginning

by XAli_CatX



Series: Delgado's Story. [1]
Category: Beverly Hills Chihuahua (Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Beverly Hills Chihuahua - Freeform, Delgado - Freeform, Disney, Dog - Freeform, Dogs, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XAli_CatX/pseuds/XAli_CatX
Summary: What Bella’s (OC) life was like before she met Delgado.
Relationships: Delgado/Bella, Raymond/Alma
Series: Delgado's Story. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176020
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mainly focused on my OC Bella. She was the reason why I started writing about Beverly Hills Chihuahua and this entire series because I wanted to give Delgado a happier life and I just wanted to expand his character by giving him a daughter and a mate. I found it fairly easy to write about Delgado because we weren't given much information about him. Along with Bella, I wanted to give her a backstory (Even if it might not be referenced in the other stories, it will provide a foundation of her character.) Enjoy the story!

What was Bella’s life like before she met Delgado? She had told him her life story when she first met him, but what was she feeling the entire time?

It was nearing the end of winter. It was a long, cold, winter. Bella’s parents, Raymond and Alma, had tried their best to survive on the streets, not to mention, Alma was pregnant.

She and Raymond lived in a home where they were abused. When Alma found out she was pregnant, they ran away so the pups wouldn’t get hurt. 

One day, it was very early in the morning, Alma started having the puppies. A couple of hours later, five puppies sat by her side. 

“Ray,” She called to her mate, “Aren’t they just the most adorable things you’ve ever seen?”

He walked over to her, they were both smiling, he rubbed her head with his, 

“Yes, mi amor,” He said passionately, looking at her side, “They are.” 

“We need to find somewhere to live, or they’re not going to survive.” She said, she started to cough, Raymond looked over at her, 

“Alma, are you alright?” He asked, she nodded,

“I’m fine, Ray, I’m okay.” She reassured him, “It’s just a small cough.”

Raymond kept a close eye on his mate every day after that. Her cough had gotten worse and it was worrying him.

One day, when the pups were playing in the alleyway they were living in, Raymond and Alma talked,

“We have to bring them to a shelter.” Alma said, worried for the sake of her pups, 

“What about us?” Raymond asked her, “They could heal you and you’d be able to be with the pups until they get adopted out.”

“It’s too late for me, Ray.” She said, “I couldn’t be healed even if I tried.” 

Tears started to form in Raymond’s eyes. He looked down and Alma frowned, 

“Just make sure they’re safe, okay?” She said, he nodded as tears slowly ran down his face,

“Of course, mi amor.” 

That night, Alma had passed away. Leaving her mate and pups. She had no choice. 

The next day, before leaving the alleyway, Raymond took a good look at his beautiful mate. 

He remembers meeting her at the beach late one night. They fell in love with each other instantly. They had both worked as police dogs. 

But the station dismissed the dogs for unknown reasons and they were adopted out. Which is how they ended up in an abusive home. 

“Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, mi amor.” he said “until we meet again, my love,” quietly and picked up a torn up basket that was able to fit all of the pups and walked out of the alleyway. 

Two months passed. Raymond had found a nice place where he did his best to raise the pups Alma left behind. 

He could barely look at his pups, he could see Alma in their eyes. He had missed her so much and sometimes would pray to her in hopes of finding enough food for the pups and for himself.

One day, Raymond left the alleyway and never returned. The pups didn’t know what to do. They had gone to bed that night hungry and cold. 

The next morning, the oldest, who is Bella, was the first to wake up. She looked to her sides and her two younger brothers were sleeping soundly. Her two younger sisters were also sleeping. 

She got up and walked to where she could see her siblings and barked quietly. They all woke up. 

Before Alma passed away, she had given them their own names, Bella kept hers for the rest of her life and she was very happy something about her mother was with her since she was born. 

“Okay everyone, we’re going to find a new home today.” Bella said, 

“Uhm, quick question Bella,” Domingo, one of her brothers said, “How are we going to find a home without dad?”

“Well, we know if dad were alive, he would be back by now.” She said, “He’s with mother now.”

The rest of the pups whimpered quietly, 

“Mother spoke of a shelter,” Paloma, one of her sisters said as she got up, 

“We could go there.” Andres, another brother spoke up, 

“Is it going to be a long trip?” Mariella, another sister asked, 

“If we get started now we’ll probably arrive by night.” Bella said, she looked at all of her siblings, “Are we ready to go?” 

They nodded and followed Bella. She would sometimes watch her father as he left the alleyway to find food and how he would hide. Of course, just because they were small pups, the trip was long. 

There were also many close calls with encountering street dogs. Alma and Raymond had always told their pups to avoid the street dogs. Although the number one rule of the streets was every dog for himself, they were a family and they were going to stick together.

“Bella, how much longer until we’re at the shelter?” Mariella whined, “I’m hungry!!”

Bella looked back at her youngest sister, she was a little whiny at times and she made sure everyone knew that. But before Bella could answer, her brother, who always stood by Bella’s side, answered for her, 

“Marie,” Domingo said quietly, using her nickname, “We have to be quiet.”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want you to be eaten by a street dog.” Andres teased, Paloma shot a look at her younger brother, she looked away from him and rolled her eyes,

“Don’t worry Marie, you won’t get eaten by a street dog.” Paloma reassured her younger sister, she left her younger siblings side and walked up to her older siblings, Bella and Domingo, 

“We are close, right Bella..?” She asked, Bella paused and sniffed again, she looked at the many buildings down the street. She spotted a sign with a cat, a dog, and a bird. Her eyes lit up, 

“Yes!” She whispered quietly, she turned to her siblings, “We’re almost there guys! Just a little farther!”

She led her siblings across the street, being very cautious if a car were to approach. It was a little while later and they had made it to the shelter. They all scratched at the door and the receptionist at the desk opened the door and she looked both ways down the street, looking for their parents. 

“You poor little things..” She said as she picked them all up and brought them to the back of the building and put them in a cage. She filled up the food and water bowls and they immediately ate all of it and she refilled it, 

“You guys must be so hungry, huh?” She said as frowned, as soon as they were done eating and got into the bed and fell asleep, she left the room and shut off the light.

“Who would let five little puppies all by themselves on the streets..?” She asked herself as she locked the door.

Little did she know, their parents had no choice and they were forced to live on the streets.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning. Or actually, it was the next afternoon. Bella and her siblings had been so tired they slept until noon. Bella was the first to wake. She didn’t like the whole idea of being in a cage but she was just happy she was safe.

Across from her cage, there was a husky. She had one blue eye and one brown eye, she noticed Bella staring and raised her head,

“Hello.” Bella said politely, Alma had tried her best to teach her pups to be nice, but only being a few days old, she wasn’t able to get them to listen. Raymond did his best to make sure his pups were nice, he did pretty well.

“Hey, kid.” The husky said, “You got a name?”

“It’s Bella.”

“Did you name yourself or did someone else?”

“My mom named me.”

“Touching.” The husky said, she looked around, “Is she here?”

Bella shook her head slowly, the husky realized, she frowned,

“Sorry kid.” She apologized, “The name is Maya.”

Bella looked up at Maya, something about Maya’s eyes fascinated her. Maya smiled, 

“My eyes are pretty interesting, huh kid?” She laughed, Bella nodded, “Yeah, the humans think it's weird, everyone walks past me and goes for dogs like your age.”

“I think they’re cool! I’ve never seen a dog with two different colored eyes.” Bella said, Maya smiled again, 

“Thanks, kid.” She responded then looked behind her, “Those little pups your siblings?”

Bella nodded, 

“We came here to hopefully get adopted and be able to live in a home instead of on the streets.”

“Don’t worry, the humans love puppies, you’ll be out of here quick.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a couple of days later, Andres and Mariella had been adopted and they took a while saying goodbye to their older siblings. 

They hoped to see each other soon. But it was unlikely. They didn’t know when they’d see each other again.

It was a month later, it was now Bella’s turn to say goodbye to her siblings. But she was very happy because the human was adopting both her and Maya. 

They arrived at their new home in less than an hour. Bella and Maya looked around. 

“Well, this is a nice place.” Maya said as she walked through the door, Bella followed, she seemed sad, Maya noticed and she looked over at her, “Hey, what’s wrong kid?”

“I’m going to miss them.. So much.. They were the only dogs I’ve ever known, besides you.” 

“They’ll be okay, Bella.” Maya said, “Besides, if you’re lucky, you might run into them somewhere.”

Bella gave Maya a small smile and Maya smiled back. They walked around the house. It was very spacious, which was good having two big dogs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A year passed, Bella was almost as big as Maya. One night, Maya found Bella sitting in the backyard,

“Bella?” Maya asked, Bella turned around to face her, “Everything alright, kid?”

“I’m just thinking about my parents.” Bella sighed, “I feel like there was something they could have done.”

“Like what?” Maya asked, she sat next to Bella, 

“They could have gone to the shelter before I was born. Then my mom wouldn’t have died and my dad wouldn’t have to leave to find food for us and not return..” She vented, 

“Woah woah, slow down. Take a deep breath, relax.” Maya said, Bella did so and looked at her. 

Bella didn’t know what to call Maya. It was weird to call her by mother or mom even though she was like a stepmother, aunt was weird too. 

But she couldn’t call Maya a friend because she was more than a friend, she was like family. So she never really referred to Maya as anything, she was like a family friend.

“Sorry.. I just can’t stop thinking about them.” Bella responded sadly, 

“It’s alright, Bella.” Maya nodded understandably, “If you ever want to talk, I’m always going to be here.”

“Thanks, Maya.” Bella smiled, Maya smiled back. The two walked inside and laid on their beds in the living room.

Bella didn’t know what was in store for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Bella hopped into her owner's car and they started driving. Bella didn’t know where she was going, but it was going to change her life forever. 

Her owner opened the door for her and she jumped out and looked at the building in front of her, it was a police station. 

“A police station..?” Bella asked herself, she looked up at her owner, “What are you getting me into, Isabelle?”

Isabelle put Bella’s leash on her collar, “Come on girl, let’s see if we can get you to work here.” She sounded sad. Bella’s eyes widened slightly, 

“Work here?” She exclaimed as she and her owner walked to the door, “What makes you think I can work here?”

Isabelle had a small frown on her face. Bella couldn’t quite tell what was wrong, but all she knew that Isabelle was sad.

The two walked inside and Isabell talked with the receptionist, Bella looked around the station, there were dogs outside on the training course and dogs were coming in and out of rooms following police officers. She swallowed hard.

“Hi, uhm.. Is there a way I can make my dog work here?” Isabelle asked the receptionist, the receptionist typed on her computer, she looked at Bella, she then grabbed something from her printer and handed it to Isabelle, 

“Fill this out.”

“Gracias.” Isabelle said and sat down on a nearby chair. Bella sat by her owner's feet and looked up at her, 

“Isabelle you need to tell me what’s going on.” Bella said. She barked quietly, Isabelle looked at Bella,

“Wait, girl.” Isabelle mumbled, looking back at the form in front of her. Bella groaned and looked up as two dogs walked up to her, 

“Are you trying to get a job here?” The male german shepherd asked, Bella looked up at her owner and back at the dogs, 

“I guess.” She mumbled, “My owner hasn’t told me what’s going on.”

“What’s your name?” The female german shepherd asked, “Just in case you do get a job here.”

“I’m Bella.” She said, both of the dogs looked at her with surprise, her ears went back, “What..?”

“We have an older sister named Bella!” The female exclaimed, she looked Bella up and down, “It is you!”

Bella was shocked, but which siblings was she talking to? She looked the male up and down and realized he had looked exactly like their father, 

“Domingo..?” She asked, he nodded, “You look almost identical to Father..”

“That’s what Paloma said.” He responded, smiling slightly, Bella looked at her sister, she had been a mix of their mother and father,

“Bella, you look like Mother. Like, you look exactly like her.” Paloma said, tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Bella looked at her siblings, 

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you guys.” Bella smiled at her younger siblings, “And I didn’t think I’d see you here, working as officers.”

“We’ve missed you too, Bella.” Domingo said, “We have run into Andres and Mariella a couple of times, they’re still the same.” He chuckled.

An officer walked by and whistled, all of the dogs turned their heads towards him,

“Dominik, Emma, get back to training, cadets!” He ordered, her siblings groaned, she giggled, 

“Love the new names.” Bella said, 

“Yeah, they’re okay.” Paloma, or Emma, said, “But the name mother gave me will always be with me, no matter what.” 

“Hope you get a job here, sis!” Domingo, or Dominik, said and ran off, Emma followed after her older brother. Once they were out of sight, Bella’s owner got up and placed Bella’s application on the receptionist's desk.

The receptionist glanced at the paper and looked up at Bella’s owner with a smile,

“We’ll call if we are interested in your application, have a nice day, senorita.”


	4. Chapter 4

The whole way home, Bella just stared at her owner with confusion. Isabelle looked over at the german shepherd and then looked away.

Bella continued to look at her with suspicion. She barked quietly, startling Isabelle as she drove so she swerved slightly on the road, thankfully there weren’t many cars,

“Bella!” Isabelle screamed as she drove back into the lane, “You don’t do that while I’m driving,  
okay?”

Bella lowered her head and looked at the floor. She didn’t quite understand what Isabelle was going through, but she hoped she was alright.

They arrived home and Maya immediately ran to Bella, 

“Where did she take you? Why were you gone for so long?” She asked panicked,

“She took me to the police station. Some lady said something about an application.” Bella sat down in front of her,

“Oh my gosh, Bella-“ Maya’s eyes widened, “Do you know what an application is?”

“No..?” Bella shook her head and looked at the husky confused, “What is it?”

“It’s something you fill out to get a job!” Maya exclaimed, “Isabelle wants to work at the police station!”

“W-why would she want me to do that?” Bella was taken back, “I’ve had no police training in my life.”

“Come on, kid. You’re a german shepherd.” Maya shook her head, “Someone in your family had to have been a police dog.”

Bella thought about it for a while. Then she remembered when her father had told her and her siblings that he used to work as a police dog with their mother. 

“My parents were police dogs..” Bella said slowly, Maya softened, she went quiet. 

Isabelle called them over to her and the dogs could tell she had been crying. 

“What’s wrong, Isabelle..?” Bella asked, even though she wouldn’t be able to understand her. She rested her head on Isabelle’s leg.

She looked down at Bella and stroked her head slowly. She did the same to Maya. 

“I’m so sorry guys.. but.. I can’t live here anymore..” Isabelle started to cry again, “I can’t bring you both with me to my parents' house because they already have two other dogs..”’

Maya took this information in and looked over at Bella. She had realized why she was brought to the station. 

Isabelle was bringing Maya with her to her parents. The husky sighed, 

“It was bound to happen..” Maya got up and laid down on her bed, “But I didn’t think it would end like this.”

“End? What’s ending?” Bella walked over to her,

“We’re being separated from each other.” Maya said. She wasn’t much of a crier, so when her voice started to break and tears ran down her face, Bella was surprised,

“She’s giving me away..?” Bella said slowly, Maya nodded. Bella looked over at Isabelle, her head in her hands. 

Bella laid down on her bed, resting her head on her paws and sighing heavily. She looked over at Maya, who was doing the same.

She was going to miss the only other parent figure in her life. Maya taught her almost everything she knows. What was she going to do without her?

The next morning Isabelle received a call from the station informing her they wanted to do an interview with Bella. Confused about how they were going to interview a dog, she asked and was told they have a training course they use to hire police dogs.

The two got in the car and drove back to the station. Before she was taken outside for her interview she had found her siblings and told them what happened.

“Oh Bella, I’m sorry that’s happened.” Emma sighed, “I’m sure you’re going to miss Maya.”

“I am.” Bella exhaled quietly, “She's the only other parent figure I’ve had in my life.”

“She was to all of us.” Dominik nodded, looking at his sisters, they called Bella outside and she and her siblings went out onto the course.

“You’ll be fine!” Emma reassured her older sister, “If we can do it, and if mom and dad could do it, so can you!”

Bella felt a twinge of sadness as she mentioned her parents. But she looked up at the sky, knowing they were watching down at her. 

After half an hour, she completed the course flawlessly. She had done everything right to the police's likings. 

They had walked over to Isabelle and spoke with her silently,

“We’d like to hire her to work at the station and train her to be a police dog.” The police officer said, 

“Perfect!” Isabelle exclaimed, the officer looked back at Bella, who patiently sat with Emma and Dominik, 

“You know, if we hire her, she’d have to live at the station..” He said quietly, “Are you sure?”

“That’s the whole reason why I want her to work here, I can’t take care of her anymore.”

The police officer nodded his head and shook her hand,

“We’ll have her start in the morning.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bella and Maya sat outside. Not saying a word. 

Maya looked over at Bella and tried to read her expression. She couldn’t tell if Bella was excited she was going to work with her siblings or upset about not being able to see her ever again. 

“Kid, it’ll be okay. I’m sure you need your siblings more than me.” Maya said with a small smile, Bella still didn’t look her way, hiding her tears,

“I’m gonna miss you so much..” 

“I’ll miss you too kid.” Maya sighed sadly. “But I’m sure you’ll forget about me and you’ll have a happy life.” 

“I could never forget about the person who practically raised me.” Bella turned to face her, Maya. 

The two went quiet again. Maya yawned and went to walk inside, 

“Get some sleep, kid.” Maya called before heading inside, “Tomorrow’s a big day.”

That morning, Bella said goodbye to Maya and she and Isabelle drove to the station. Isabelle was crying, upset she was having to go through with getting rid of Bella, but she had no choice.

She couldn’t live at her house, which forced her to have to live with her parents for a while. They told her to bring one dog or none. 

Bella dropped Bella off at the station, showering her with kisses and stroking her head before she left. 

As she exited the door, she turned around to the officer that was by the receptionist's desk. He looked down at her,

“I guess we’ll get you settled here.” He said, he whistled, hoping at least a dog or two would come to him. 

Emma and Dominik were soon at his sides. He looked down at them,

“We’re going to show the new recruit around.” 

The station knew Dominik and Emma were siblings because they adopted both of them from the pound after Bella and Maya were adopted. 

But they didn’t know Emma and Dominik were related to Bella. But they soon figured it out on their own later. 

Bella’s siblings did most of the talking. They pretty much just ignored the officer as he rambled on about rules and such. 

“These are the kennels, we can come and go as we please.” Emma said, 

“You’re really lucky if you can get a bed. As a cadet, none of us get beds. The sergeants are hogging them.” Dominik mumbled to his sister, eyeing some sargents,

“Speaking of the sargents, try not to get in their way. If you’re nice to them, they’ll be nice to you. Act otherwise, and well..”

The three dogs watched as a cadet intentionally bumped into a sargent and he growled at the cadet angrily,

“Watch where you’re going, Cadet Rodrigo!” 

“That happens,” Emma said, looking away slowly, “Just try to respect them.” 

Bella nodded, making a mental note to herself; be respectful to the sargents, and any officer in general.

They walked away from the kennels and towards a hallway, 

“Mess hall.” Dominik said, “Two meals a day. One in the morning and one at night. Pretty simple stuff.”

They continued down the hallway and Bella’s siblings named each of the rooms they passed and gave a brief description,

“Vet section. Pretty self-explanatory. Go there when you’re injured or sick.” Emma said,

“Grooming section. We only go there if we get extremely dirty after a case.” Dominik groaned, “And of course, a usual trim of the claws and a fur cut.”

“The human offices. Here’s where you can find the police when they’re not out on the course or in the lobby.” Emma explained, 

“Equipment room. Where to find badges, collars, leashes, vests.” Dominik informed, “And all that fun stuff.”

The group looped back around to the lobby of the station,

“And that concludes the end of the tour.” Emma smiled at her sister, “We hope you enjoy working here!”

The officer who guided them looked down at the dogs, 

“Let’s go get you partnered up, Bella.” He said. Bella then left her siblings' side and went to his side, right at his heels.

He led her down the hallway they were just in and he turned into one of the offices, the officer who led Bella knocked on the doorframe to the office.

A woman in a police uniform with folders in her hand turned around and looked up from them,

“Hello, Chief Sebastian.” The woman said and put her folders on her desk, he nodded his head, looking down at Bella,

“I thought you could use a partner.” He said, smiling slightly, the woman stood up and gasped, covering her mouth with her hands,

“Really?” She exclaimed, she walked over to Bella, kneeling down to pet her. Before she did she let out her hand for Bella to sniff it. 

She seemed friendly so Bella let her continue petting her, the woman looked up at the officer, 

“What’s her name?” She asked,

“Monica, this is Bella.” The officer said, “Bella, this is your new partner, Monica.•

“Monica.” Bella repeated her new partner's name. She smiled, 

“I have a feeling we’re going to get along well.” Monica smiled. She and Bella left her office and went out onto the course. 

At first, Bella wasn’t allowed on the course because she needed to train with Monica but she was learning quickly. She would get through the courses with Monica perfectly. 

A year passed, Bella and her siblings were now sergeants. She, Emma and Dominik were sitting outside on the course. Emma turned to her older sister,

“It’s crazy to believe a year ago from today, Bella was hired here. Now look at you, a sergeant.” Emma shook her head, “That’s crazy..”

“We’ve been working here since we were pups and we weren’t even a higher rank when Bella was hired, how is that possible?” Dominik said, confused.

Bella laughed and shrugged. She didn’t realize she was this good at being a police dog. She had climbed through the ranks like she was climbing up an easy ladder.

Some of the cadets got jealous of her because they felt like she was cheating in some way or they thought she was better than them but she ignored them.


	6. Chapter 6

Two years passed, Bella had enjoyed the station with her siblings very much. the three of them had been working on a new case with another station. 

Bella was completely oblivious to the fact that people from another station wanted to hire her until she walked over to her partner’s office and saw Chief Sebastian in Monica’s doorway,

“They said they saw her excellent performance in the most recent case and they want to hire her.” He said, 

“But she’s my dog!” Monica said as she stood up from her seat and folded her arms across her chest,

“We haven’t had her for that long, Monica. She couldn’t possibly be that attached to you.” He rolled his eyes. Bella looked at him angrily, she never really liked the chief, he always seemed angry, 

“Can we at least visit the new station and see what it's like before we let her work there?’

“We can do that.” He nodded and walked out of the room, not noticing Bella. She ran to the kennels to inform her siblings, 

“Guys, we have a problem!” Bella exclaimed as she ran through the kennel door, her siblings bolted up immediately, 

“What’s wrong, sis?” Dominik asked anxiously,

“There’s another station that saw how well I did at the case and they want to hire me!!” She said, the two stared at her with wide eyes,

“You’re not going to go, are you?” Emma asked, Bella sighed, 

“I might not have a choice.” 

“I say you go.” Dominik said, walking closer to her sister, “I’m sure you’re tired of us, huh?”

“No! I would never get tired of seeing you guys,” Bella exhaled deeply, “I just know I’m going to miss you so much.”

“We’ll miss you too, Bella.” Emma sighed. They said their goodbyes then she and Dominik watched as their older sister hopped into the back of a police car and drove off. That was the last time they saw her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella was quiet the whole ride there. It was an hour away as well, meaning if she would ever want to visit her siblings, she’d have to find enough time to go there, visit for a while, then get back to the station. 

That was the only place she had ever known, besides the streets and her old home with Maya. But she and her siblings had made fun memories there. 

Memories that would stay with her forever, but they would most likely not be told to anyone.

Sebastian looked over at Monica, she was holding back tears. Three years didn’t seem like a long time to have a dog, but it was the longest time Monica had a dog.

She never had a dog growing up, her house was already crowded with her many siblings and her parents weren’t about to commit to another responsibility, no matter how many times their children pleaded for a dog. 

She turned to the back seat and looked at Bella. She was looking out of the window. Only half excited and half nervous.

She hoped it wouldn’t be too hard to make friends. The only friends she had made at the current station were her siblings and her siblings' friends. They all got along pretty well. 

She realized it was like school. She was the new girl. Even if she was already a sergeant, would it make the others jealous of her because she was in higher ranks than them? She didn’t think about it too much.

The three arrived and got out of the car. Monica didn’t bother to leash Bella because she would never leave her side, unless there was trouble. 

They walked inside the much bigger station and were greeted with a nice lady, Bella assumed she was the receptionist. 

“Oh, chief Sebastian and officer Monica,” she looked down at Bella, “and sergeant Bella. How nice of you to join us this morning.”

“We appreciate you inviting us,” Sebastian said, he looked around, “Is there anyone who is going to give us a tour?”

“Yes, of course, one moment.” She picked up the phone on her desk and mumbled quietly. After a few minutes she hung up the phone and looked at the two, “An officer will be with you shortly.”

“Gracias.” Monica smiled slightly, she looked down at Bella, who was looking around the station.

She began to notice there were more boys than girls. She examined closer. There were actually no other girls in sight. Uh oh.

She sat down by Monica’s feet. As she was turned away, two dogs approached her,

“Finally, another girl.” A female voice said from beside her, Bella whipped her head quickly and looked at the two.

Both german shepherds were light brown, unlike Bella who had a hint of red in her fur from her parents. They both had various black portions in their coat and they both had dark brown eyes.

“Woah, you’ve got pretty eyes.” One of them said,

“And such pretty fur.” The other said,

“Thank you.” Bella smiled, she got up, “I’m Bella.”

“I’m Gabriella, and this is Natalia.” Gabriella said and turned to the dog next to her, which was Natalia,

“Are you applying to be a therapy dog or something?” Natalia asked,

“Or something. I’m a sergeant. I’m being hired here.” Bella informed, the two dogs were surprised,

“A sergeant?” Gabriella said, “Girls around here are therapy dogs. Not police dogs.”

“I’ve been a police dog for two years now.” Bella explained, they were surprised once again,

“That’s really cool. We’re all too afraid to work with the officers. We prefer children in hospitals and such.” Natalia said, Gabriella rolled her eyes,

“If you ask me, the only reason why I’d be a police dog is to look at all of the guys.” 

Bella giggled slightly. When she was a police dog at the old station, she never seemed interested in any of the other males that worked there.

But it was obvious they were into her. Thankfully, Dominik would let them know she wasn’t into any of them. 

But she didn’t have her brother to protect her now. However, she wasn’t too worried about it. 

Maybe she would meet someone here and possibly fall in love with another police dog.

“Would you like us to give you a tour?” Gabriella asked, Bella nodded. The three then turned away and started walking around the station.

It was pretty much set up the same as the old station, only the rooms were much bigger. Up until the kennels,

“There are two different kennels. Females and males. Ranks don’t really matter. The boys are mostly sergeants.” Natalia said, 

“Although, there is an old kennel room that was used to separate the lower ranks from the higher ranks.” Gabriella informed.


	7. Chapter 7

The three then walked back to the lobby and by the time they got back, some other lady was talking to Monica.

“Ooh, you got partnered with Stephanie!” Natalia exclaimed,

“You’re going to love her!” Gabriella smiled, 

“Our friend, Savannah, had her as a partner once. That was when Stephanie was still in the therapy field.” Natalia said,

“When she became an officer, she chose not to have any boys as her partner.” Gabriella giggled, “I don’t blame her. Most of the boys aren’t as serious as Delgado.”

“Delgado?” Bella asked, suddenly intrigued, 

“One of the only dogs here who takes his job seriously. Nothing distracts him. Not even girls. He’s one of the best trackers on the force.” Natalia replied, 

“Apparently, he’s been here since he was born. Working as a police dog his whole life, that’s why he’s one of the best.” Gabriella informed,

“He sounds great.” Bella smiled slightly, wanting to meet this Delgado,

“He's probably very sweet, once you get to know him.” Gabriella said, “I wouldn’t know, we’re not at the station often because of our jobs. But when we are out on the course, he’s very nice to look at.”

“Handsome?” Bella asked, 

“Very.” Natalia nodded her head, “We’ve all tried to get with him. But he puts it in the nicest way possible that he’s not interested.”

“Interesting.” 

The two walked off, probably to the kennels, and left Bella alone with the humans. She sat by Monica’s feet once more. It was now noon, decision time. 

“I say she’d make a great addition to the station.” The officer standing by Stephanie said, Sebastian nodded, 

“I think so too.” He said, he turned to Monica, “What do you think, Monica?”

She looked down at Bella and a small tear ran down her face, she nodded slowly. 

“It’s settled! She’ll get to work right away.” The officer said, “She’ll be getting partnered up with Stephanie.” 

Bella looked up at Stephanie, who was giving her a small smile. She looked nice, so she probably was nice. 

After Monica and Sebastian said their goodbyes, Bella was brought onto the course. She didn’t even bother to look at the guys who had just finished practicing. 

She ignored whatever the boys said. Cat-calls or not she needed to focus. This was a new course and it was nicer than the old one. Too bad there wasn’t as much shade as the old course. 

She ran the course so precisely, like she had been running it for years. She impressed herself. Going back for round two, she blocked out the guys. Not listening to their small talk, probably about her. 

She shook her head slightly, not everything is about you, Bella, she told herself. She ran it once more. 

This time, she went slower. Glancing over at the row of the males lined up against the fence, all laying down after practicing all morning. 

She tried to guess which one was Delgado. Natalia and Gabriella didn’t give her much information about his physical appearance. 

She then saw one particular dog looking at her while she went through the tire jump. She shook her head, that couldn’t have been him. Natalia said girls wouldn’t distract him, even if he was cooling off. 

She was finished and Stephanie had come outside to check on her, seeing Bella breathing heavily, she said,

“Alright girl, that’s enough for today. Go ahead and take a break, you did great.” Before heading inside.

Bella nodded and walked right in front of the guys. Half on purpose. She walked in front of the dog who she caught staring at her while she was on the course. She scoffed. 

She went over to the water bowl. Feeling the many pairs of eyes on her. While she was lapping up the refreshing water, all she could think was, which dog was Delgado?

She walked over to the corner farthest away from the males and laid down. The sun warmed her back and the breeze that passed through was refreshing.

But she didn’t want to relax long. She had to find either Gabriella or Natalia and ask what Delgado looked like. 

She then got up and started to walk away. But before she could get very far from her spot, the scent of a dog caught her nose. 

She turned around quickly, growling quietly. It was the same dog from before. His eyes didn’t widen from surprise. He knew she was going to react like that.

He sat down and as did she, slightly far away from him. 

“Delgado, qué estás haciendo, hombre?!” A dog who was lying by the fence yelled “What are you doing, man?!” at him. The dog in front of her groaned quietly and rolled his eyes.

There was something about his dark brown eyes that mesmerized her. She had seen dark eyes before, but none like his. She quickly looked away shyly, not wanting him to catch her staring,

“Uhm.. Hello..” She said quietly, breaking the awkward silence between them,

“Hello.” He responded, he sounded anxious. 

She looked into his dark brown eyes, he looked into her light brown eyes. This went on for a couple of seconds, she smiled,

“You’re Delgado..? Right?” She finally said, he broke eye contact, and nodded,

“That’s me.” He groaned, 

“Is something wrong?” She asked, he shook his head. She looked away confused,

“I’m going to head inside then..” she said, getting up and walking away.

“Wait,” Delgado said, quickly. She turned around and looked at him expectantly, 

“I just wanted to, uh, tell you that you do an amazing job running the course. I’ve never seen someone run that course so precisely.”

She was sitting down next to him again and she listened to him, she smiled,

“Thank you. I’d have to say the same about you.” She looked at him and then at the course, “You’re pretty fast too.”

“Not as fast as you.” Delgado chuckled, she giggled quietly and sighed softly, looking past him.

He turned around to look behind him and saw she was staring at the water. He looked back at her,

“Are you into the ocean?” He asked, she was brought back to reality and nodded, 

“I have so many memories there. I would always go there with my old owner,” Bella paused, she would always go with Isabelle and Maya during the summer, “It’s so beautiful.”

“Like you.” Delgado said, she quickly moved her head to look at him, his eyes widened after what he just said,

“What did you say?” She asked, he sat there quietly. Finally, he said,

“I said like you.. because..” he hesitated, “..I think you’re beautiful.” 

She smiled at him and she could tell he was nervous, 

“Thank you.” She said, she paused once more before asking, “Are you nervous?” She giggled, he chuckled nervously,

“I am, I didn’t know how you’d react.”

“Well, I didn’t ignore you like I would to the other males.” She leaned closer to him and whispered “I think you’re very handsome as well.”

He smiled at her and she smiled back,

“You really think I’m handsome?” He asked,

“Of course.” She replied, still smiling,

She got up and turned her head and touched noses with him. Delgado’s eyes widened in surprise, she giggled and walked away,

“The name’s Bella, by the way.” She said as she continued walking inside,

“Delgado has a crush!!”

“Ooooh!!”

“Who would have thought!”

She heard the various comments from behind her. She was smiling slightly. She was glad the station was hiring her.

She had no idea what adventures Delgado would give her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short story that gave a good idea of Bella's life before she met Delgado. (Sorry it's so short, I was lazy and didn't want to write a lot)


End file.
